A Satyr? What the heck is going on?
by Jouichirou
Summary: Ryou gets turned into a half-goat-half-man, a Satyr! How is he going to survive his Yami and school? Dedicated to Artemisrox's race, and written by blue-winged-donkey-rabbit!
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty! I'm sooooo bored of the stupid "jou's a dog" and "seto's a cat" fics, so I'm making a completely different one! Ryou gets turned into a goat! Well, almost a goat. Half a goat. Ok ok a satyr!! Happy now? Good. On with the fic!! And please ignore the stupid thingy I was bored and let my fingers go mad .   
  
?????!!!!!!!!????!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?????!?!????!?!  
  
It was Monday morning and The Great Spirit Of The Millennium Ring (XD) had just got up. He went to his hikari's room and thumped on the door. "Hey! Get up! You stupid mortals have school today!" he yelled. There was a loud thud as Ryou obviously fell out of bed in shock. Then there was a scream of terror.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura went racing into the room to find Ryou was standing on the floor staring down at his legs in terror. Bakura felt like screaming in terror too. Ryou looked normal from his stomach up, but from his hips down his body was covered in thick dark brown fur, his legs looked far from normal, and he had hooves instead of feet. Ryou had been turned into a half-goat-half-man thing, a satyr.  
  
!#$#$%#%&(&()()((&%$%#$!#$%#  
  
Mwahahhahahhahahhaahhaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: aaahh!! I'm a stinking goat!!  
  
Bakura: why is he a goat and I'm not? We are meant to look the same.  
  
[Evil smirk] you complaining? You want to be a goaty too?   
  
Bakura: that's not what I meant!  
  
Ryou: run Yami! Use your scrawny little legs!!  
  
[Pulls out frying pan and starts chasing bakura] R&R please!! 


	2. the changer and a whisper

B-W-D-R: Alrighty then, I think I forgot to mention this is blue-winged-donkey-rabbit writing, not Jouichirou  
  
Jouichirou: yeah, she kicked me off my computer!  
  
B-W-D-R: Bugger off!! Go play with Jager and stop annoying me!!  
  
J: your only mad cause I turned chibi!  
  
B-W-D-R: I'm mad because you got cursed, you don't even care and your so annoying as a three year old!!  
  
J: only cause you get annoyed easily!   
  
B-W-D-R: [shoves a pill in his mouth]  
  
J: [falls asleep] ZZZZZZZ  
  
B-W-D-R: [pulls sleeping toddler onto her lap and pulls out camera] blackmail photos and 5 hours to think up my fic! Hooray!   
  
!#$#%%$%&%&&(&()&&&%$#%#$#$#  
  
(Last chapter) Ryou looked normal from the stomach up, but from the waist down he was covered in thick, dark brown fur. His legs looked far from normal, and he had hooves instead of feet. He had been turned into a half-man-half-goat thing, a Satyr.   
  
(()(())()())))  
  
As bakura looked at Ryou, the hikari suddenly fainted. He crumpled to the floor, where he lay in a pile of fur and flesh. "Like my little gift?" asked a smug voice. Bakura turned and saw marik sitting at ryou's desk, an amused smile on his face. "Change him back right now!" bakura roared at the Egyptian. "My, my, someones protective of the goatie" marik said teasingly while leaning back in ryou's desk chair. (You know, the one on wheels that goes around and around, and the little lever makes it go up and down. I call them desk chairs, k? ) Bakura rolled his eyes and said impatiently "just change him back. He has school, and he's not going to be able to walk on goat legs. And I am definitely not taking care of him" "I can't, permanent for seven days type of spell. Got it from pharaoh's puzzle. He's basically got a whole library in there, y'know?" marik said lazily. "S- seven days? You mean he's going to be goat thing like for a whole week?" bakura asked weakly. "Yup" it's amazing how mariku finds all this amusing. At that moment, a groan issued from Ryou and the satyr twitched. "Well, I'll be off. Have fun this week!" marik said cheerily and disappeared. Bakura went over and helped Ryou to stand up. "Oh 'Kura, I had the most horrible dream" Ryou groaned. "It wasn't a dream, my hikari, you are a goat thingy. Mariku was just here, he said its only for a week" "like I trust him," Ryou grumbled, glaring down at the goat legs as if to make them go away. "I don't trust him either, but your going to have to learn to walk on those, cause you have school in two hours" bakura said. (Its seven in the morning, they have school at nine, k?) "I don't wanna go, everyone will tease me" ryou groaned. "Its alright, you have a shower, get dressed and ready for school, I will go call yugi and the others, tell them whats going on, and they can come over and escort you to school. You know Joey, 'anyone tease my friend and I'll smash ya faces in'!" ryou smiled at that and gently hugged his yami. "I knew you weren't bad, you pay attention to us and your being nice to me now. Keep it up, my yami" he whispered in the dark spirits ear, then turned and walked cautiously out of the room, his hooves clip-clopping on the hardwood flooring. Bakura stood for a moment, shocked, and then went downstairs to ring the pharaoh.   
  
B-W-D-R: now wasn't that cute?  
  
Jouichirou: noooo, it was weird!  
  
B-W-D-R: whatever! R&R!! 


	3. getting ready and hiring a advance guard

No notes just read!!  
  
!!#$#%$%%&(&)((%#$  
  
"Moshi moshi, motou residence, yugi speaking"  
  
"This is bakura's yami, and before you ask, no I'm not up to some evil plans. I just need to speak to you about ryou's current state"  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Put it on speaker phone, I need the pharaoh to hear this too"  
  
There was a small click, and yugi's voice, sounding farther away, called "yami! Important call for us!"  
  
He heard footsteps and said "you two be quiet and just let me talk. This morning ryou has been changed by marik into a half-goat-half-man creature, called a satyr. Marik got the spell from your library, pharaoh, and it's the kind of one that is permanent for seven days. Now, I need you, yugi, to get the rest of the gang to come over here, cause I am not letting ryou go to school without friends for support and protection, and I need to know if the spell can be taken off sooner, pharaoh"  
  
Silence for a few moments, then quietly "ryou is half goat?"  
  
"Only from the waist down"  
  
There was a sigh, and yami said "we though he might have the head and legs of a goat or something"  
  
"Do you have a spell that would make those particular changes in your library?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then its kind of obvious that ryou would look like what it says on your spells, not what your imagination thinks up"  
  
"That makes sense" yami said slowly. "Listen, you only have an hour and a half until school starts. Get the rest of the gang together and come over quick, ryou needs you" bakura ordered  
  
Then suddenly there was a yelp of pain from upstairs and ryou yelled "Jesus Christ!"   
  
"Whats up hikari?" bakura yelled. "I just tried to brush my hair and found another surprise: I have horns like a goat as well" ryou called back.  
  
"See? This isn't a joke, now hurry up" bakura said, and then hung up the phone. !#!$%$%$&%&%&$%#  
  
me: [chanting in a singsong voice]I made bakura care, I made bakura care!! 


End file.
